


Fate/Supernova

by FaerieAniela



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fate, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Holy Grail War (Fate), Manga & Anime, Servants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieAniela/pseuds/FaerieAniela
Summary: In 2023, the Holy Grail being built by an Australian mage family was completed and activated. In late April and the zenith of the solar eclipse, sixteen Servants bearing the traits of the sixteen astrological bodies were summoned to do battle for the new Holy Grail. This war would come to be known as the First Eclipse Holy Grail War.
Kudos: 1





	1. Summonings - Ruler of Vesta

Day 00 - April 20th, 2023

Wyndarton, Northern Territory

14:49

It was silly, the man thought to himself, that a family so attuned to Necromancy as their craft had opted to rely on celestial events to trigger their prized possession. But then again, at least it would - should - be stable and predictable. He cast a brief glance over his shoulder at the other man with him, who stood just within the frame of the stairwell that opened up to the glass-domed rooftop, and seeing his nod of approval to move forward, the younger of the pair sighed deeply, turning his gaze forward once again.

Red mixed with the eerie orange darkness of the eclipse, and the words hung heavy in the otherwise perfectly silent atmosphere.

_Golden goblet of the gods awaken._

_Silver and stone create the essence._

_The foundation is laid by the archduke of contracts._

_The celestial sign of my tribute is that of Sacrifice, and under Vesta shall it be my Salvation._

_Wind, raise a wall destined to fall. Cardinal gates close and let the three-forked road from crown unto kingdom rotate._

_Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill._

_Five times and then shatter upon completion._

_Heed witness to this decree._

_Your will is mine to command, and upon the blade of your sword rests my fate._

_Obey the call of the Grail and answer._

_I shall swear these truths here and now:_

_I shall be the one who stands for all good beneath the heavens,_

_And I shall be the one who vanquishes all evil from the world._

_From the celestial ring, I bid you -_

_Clad in the great words of power under the sixteen signs, step forth Guardian of the Scales!_

The man raised his arm to shield his eyes as a tempestuous wind erupted from the circle accompanied by a blinding white light that shattered the darkness of the eclipse. And then slowly, ever so slowly, the darkness came creeping back like persistent tendrils devouring the unwelcome brightness. Eventually even the wind calmed, and he lowered his arm to peer at the figure left behind in the aftermath. The woman who stepped forward from the circle was ethereal, if he put it mildly, and he made note of how a floral scent hung in the air around her.

The green-haired woman halted her advance a few short feet away from her Master, a smile caressing her lips. Acknowledging that it seemed he would not speak first, she took the opportunity to introduce herself, the honeyed birdsong of her voice echoing in the chamber.

“Ruler class Servant, summoned under the celestial body of Vesta. If you are to be my Master, then allow me to lead you to your salvation.”

The man blinked once, then twice, then suddenly seemed to regain his wits, nodding curtly to Ruler before speaking himself. “I am to be the overseer and future victor of this Holy Grail War, Ruler, and so you’re correct that I’m your Master.”


	2. Summonings - Archer of Earth

Day 02 - April 22nd, 2023

Suburbs of Wyndarton, Northern Territory

8:28

Another day, another dollar, Sonny mused to himself as he took his time navigating Wyndarton's roads. Interestingly enough, the city seemed to do fine with limited milk and food deliveries going to them despite their seclusion from the larger city hubs. That said, he didn't mind all that much when he took into consideration how long the drive was. Every town had its oddities, naturally.

As he brought his milk truck to a stop for his next delivery, he noticed that something wasn't quite right. The small colonial style home's door hung ajar, when usually it was kept shut tight whenever he'd made his previous deliveries. Flummoxed by this development, he exited the truck, approaching the building.

"Anyone home?"

Silence.

Arching a brow, he turned to survey the yard for any clues. The cars were still parked in their usual spots, so it wasn't likely that the residents were out of the house. And who just left their door wide open even if they'd gone out for a walk? Considering they might perhaps be in the backyard and just hadn't heard him, he made his way to the gate leading to the area behind the house, peering over in hopes of spotting someone, but found no one there, either.

Beginning to get a heavy feeling in his gut, he returned to his truck and retrieved the six-chamber revolver tucked away in the glove department. Law-abiding citizen or not, he knew Australia was a dangerous place, the Outback even more so. His journeys had taught him all about the perils of the land, from being stranded to injuries and attacks, he'd faced almost every peril imaginable and come out the wiser for it on the other side. So what if it meant he packed like a survivalist just to deliver milk? Better overprepared than underprepared, as they say.

Pistol ready, Sonny approached the front door of the house once more and pushed it open the rest of the way so that he could enter. Suffocating silence greeted him within as he cautiously traversed his way through the foyer and into the parlor until finally he reached the den. What he found there probably would have made most people scream and flee the scene.

The room was littered with practically any sort of trash one could think of. But more than the trash, dead bodies laid about.

"By God... Did a group of cassowaries jump the place or somethin'?" he wondered aloud to himself as he took in the scene.

He removed his cap for a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow, crouching by one of the bodies to inspect it before moving onto the next until he'd examined each one. Not a single sign of life in any of them. Large, deep slashes on some, severe puncture wounds on others. None of the wounds matched up to any sort of animal he knew of in these parts. But he couldn't think of any sort of weapon they could have been caused by, either.

"Damn. Color me surprised. They're dead. Suppose a murderer must've come through, poor folks."

"Friends of yours?" a female voice called out from the direction of the kitchen.

Sonny rose to his feet and returned his cap to its place on his head, snugging it down. Facing toward the kitchen, he tried to spot the voice's owner, but found no such luck at the moment. So he decided he may as well play along and see if he couldn't get some answers.

"Ya don't happen to know what happened here, do ya, bud?" he inquired.

"Who's asking?" the female voice answered suspiciously.

"Name's Sonny. Just curious, what'd cause ya to kill these people?"

Despite the circumstances, he managed to keep a smile on his face and an overall friendly demeanor. At this point, he'd experienced so much on the job - what was walking in on a murder scene?

"All I know is we're out of milk."

Those words spoken, an empty jug came hurtling out from the darkness to land at Sonny's feet. Sonny perked up at this fact when he observed the empty jug.

"Well, then, tickle me pink, 'cause today's your lucky day! That's just what I'm here for!"

He reached around to the back of his belt, unfastening a perfect fresh bag of powdered milk. He tossed it in the same direction the missile jug had come from, and before the bag had even made it halfway, a hand extended from the darkness to snatch it out of the air and finally whomever he'd been speaking to saw fit to reveal themselves to him.

"Looks like we'll get along just fine," the woman remarked, her voluminous pink hair winding its way around Sonny and drawing him closer. It wasn't forceful, rather quite the opposite. By pure whimsy, Sonny found himself willingly being guided closer to the woman.

"So... Ya gonna fill me in?" Sonny jested.

* * *

The woman had filled Sonny in on the situation he'd landed himself in, all the way down to her nature - that of a Servant - and the Holy Grail War. And then, she chose to make an offer.

"I refuse to be used as some haughty lord's toy," she explained, piercing gaze locked on the man before her. "But you and I... I'd think we'd compliment each other quite nicely. How about it, Master?"

"I ain't no magus. I didn't even know all this magic hokey pokey was even real to begin with until just now. But if you're willin' to help out with the rest of my deliveries today, I guess I got some free time to help ya out. Wyndarton's the last stop for today, anyways."

"Then I, Archer of Earth, shall forge a contract with you, Sonny Lohara Ezerdrisol, as your loyal Servant."

With the pact made, the proof emblazoned itself upon the back of Sonny's hand in the form of three blood red marks. Before he could even ask, Archer explained their purpose, that they served as irrefutable orders that could be given to her in dire need, but that he'd only receive three for the entirety of the war.

And with that done, Archer's earlier somber mood seemed to flip a switch into utter giddiness.

"Yay! Master, we're totally the new power couple in town! You'll get to take me all over, show me the sights and sounds of Wyndarton!"

Letting out a chuckle, Sonny nodded. "Well, you sure perked up right quick. Dunno 'bout being the power couple, but you bet I can show ya 'round town. I don't drop by here too often, 'cause the people here are pretty reclusive. So I'd like to do some pokin' 'round of my own, too."

That said, he looked about the room, his mood falling as he sighed. They certainly couldn't just leave the place like this...

"Guess I oughta get to callin' the authorities, though. Tell 'em to pick up these bodies, eh?" he asked Archer. He wasn't particularly worried about the murders getting pinned on him or anything, but at this point, he'd had enough excitement for the day and was running behind on his deliveries. And that was a problem.

"Don't you worry, Master! I've got this!" Archer gushed.

With a twirl of her hand, an ornate ivory bow of impressive size materialized in her hand, resembling two curved horns. She drew the string back, and as she did, she primed an ethereal arrow that Sonny could've sworn was made of water, and then she released it upon the room. The room was left spotless in the wake of the unleashed power, the bodies simply vaporized into nothingness.

"Huh, would ya look at that. Neat trick, that was," he remarked in awe as Archer held herself proudly, preening at her accomplishment.

Little did Sonny know, this would only be the beginning of the excitement he'd experience as Wyndarton came to life.


	3. Summonings - Caster of Utopia

Day 02 - April 22, 2023

Outskirts of Wyndarton, Northern Territory  
00:00

“...Ah, I should get to bed now,” the woman sighed, shuffling out of her chair as she placed her phone back down.

She had spent perhaps a bit too long contemplating tomorrow’s schedule; a busy mind is troublesome for sleep, after all. Tossing off her jacket, she assumed a snug position under her blanket and shut off her night light. “There’s a lot to do tomorrow,” she thought to herself, “No, there's no need to think about any of that right now. Just go to sleep, Wu Huang. Go to sleep…”.

As she talked to herself, Wu slowly began drifting off to sleep…

Until she was jolted awake by a simmering sensation on her chest.

Twitching and gasping for breath, Wu pulled open her shirt to reveal a phoenix-styled symbol, seemingly branded upon her skin. “What the hell…”

Before she could process what the symbol meant, a brilliant light flashed before her. Wu could barely keep her eyes open as swirling winds and sparks of mana danced around her, backlit by the searing glow. In the aftermath, the papers upon the desk were scattered all across the floor, and furniture had been strewn about haphazardly. However, Wu paid no heed to those issues; instead, she was focused on the massive hulking presence looming before her. A chill ran down her spine as a single bright orange light flickered on its ‘face’, and it shifted to life.

Wu was frozen, but not from fear. Rather, she felt as if… she needed to let this happen. Like it was fate, foretold in the cards. She shifted her gaze to the alarm clock next to her bed. "00:00 am”, it read. Wu’s eyes widened. There should have been no way not even a single minute had passed this whole time. Whilst attempting to reorganize her thoughts, a loud thump resonated, and she turned her eye back to the shadow. Despite the darkness enveloping it, she could clearly make out a tattered cloth draped around it, a rust-bitten metallic body, and once more, its single unblinking orange ‘eye’. It shifted its gaze towards her, and lumbered closer to her bed. Breaking free from her fear, Wu shuffled her hand towards a knife by her bedside drawer, and in the next instant -

“Ahem -”

Before the automaton could finish its sentence, the knife found its way directly into its chest, as Wu lunged at the massive robot with the intent to kill. As if she had struck a weak point, the thing went limp and collapsed, and Wu got up over its slumped body. “What the hell is this thing…?” she gasped. And a voice responded from the shadows.

“Well, it’s me.”

In the same instant the robot had ‘died’, Wu was back in her bed, and the automaton was once again looming before her. “..! You..!!”

Despite her shock, Wu once more darted her hand towards the knife by her bed, and rushed again at the strange entity. However, the knife did not meet its chest this time, but rather the floorboards next to it, as Wu was swiftly and expertly disarmed by a martial grapple from the machine.

“Apologies,” spoke the machine, its voice curt and calm. “But I’d ask that you refrain from striking me again. My journey can’t go and end the minute it begins; I hope you understand.”

“You… Who are you? And how did you get in here?” she asked as the robot released her arm.

In response, the robot chuckled and, splaying his cape and arms outwards, struck a ridiculous pose. “GOOOOOOOD MORNING!” he cried out, ignoring the fact that it was clearly still 12am at night. “I am Caster, a Servant summoned by…. You? Probably! Come then, my assumed Master! Let us create the ideal world together!”

As if time had stood still, Wu was stuck in place, her jaw agape at the spectacle of stupidity she had just witnessed. As if sensing her discomfort, Caster stubbornly dropped his pose and resumed a basic stance. “...Well, you summoned me, yes? Surely you know what’s going on.” he inquired, patting her shoulder to snap her out of her trance.

“... I, what? Summoned you? No, of course not! Summoning magic is… It’s not my domain, I can tell you that!” she growled, “And ‘ideal world’? I haven’t heard that kind of nonsense since I was a child.”

Caster’s shoulders slumped slightly at this beration, but it did not deter his optimism. “So you say, my busty friend.”

“Pardon, what the hell did you just call me?”

Wu went unanswered as Caster continued. “But are those not Command Seals imprinted upon your chest? I’d reckon that is plenty proof that you are my Master for this Holy Grail…. War…” as he finished that sentence, Caster’s eye blinked several times as he turned his gaze upwards.

Wu sharpened her glare as she saw him scratch his chin. Or, at least, where a chin would be on a regular person. “A Holy Grail War, you say? One of those stupid rituals?” she hissed, but Caster paid her no heed, only continuing to gaze off into seemingly nowhere.

“16 Servants… A curious number. Hm, hm. The Sun… The Moon… Ahaha! So many old friends!” he exclaimed happily, before turning to once more face Wu. “Master, dearest, too many scowls will age you quite rapidly, you know? Trust me; that's the fat-”

“Shut your goddamn trap, you rusting fool!! Don’t talk to me like we’re close friends!” Wu howled, throwing her knife at him. Caster responded by simply catching the blade and setting it down at her desk. “You barge into my house out of the blue, and begin talking about stupid ‘ideals’ and stuff while posing like a dumbass!” she continued, “And Caster? In a Holy Grail War? Even with these command seals, you expect me to believe that I was able to summon a mage when I have no connections to them at all!? I hate magic, for goodness sake! There’s no way I’d summon someone from a class that’s so incompatible!”

As Wu gasped for breath, Caster simply continued staring at her. “No connections, huh…” He tilted his head at her. “Indeed, at a surface level, that would be the case. But look deeper within yourself, Master… I ask of you, what is your dream?”

“...I don’t have one, you fool. That’s why it’s impossible for me to -”

“You’re a terrible liar, Master,” he mumbled, before summoning a large tree branch with a satchel bound to its tip, and a single white flower adorning it. “You call me a fool; perhaps I am. But the more foolish one here is the woman who refuses to accept her own desires.”

Wu squinted her eyes and opened her mouth, trying to respond, but she could not produce a single word to counter his statement.

Caster walked towards her, and sighed. “Well, I won’t press you on the matter too much. But do take note: Whether you like it or not, we are in this war together. If you don’t like it, just tell me to strike myself down, and I will comply.”

“...I wasn’t raised to give up just like that, Caster.” Wu hissed. “I’ll do things the way I want. If we have to win this War for me to get rid of you, then we’re going to win this war, you hear me?”

Caster chuckled at her newfound determination. “A tsundere, are you?” he mumbled, before dodging yet another potentially lethal knife throw. “Very well, then. I, a humble Caster, am at your beck and call for this war. Let us win together, Master…. Hm, ‘Master’ feels a little distant, don’t you think? What is your name? Perhaps I shall call you as such.”

Wu glared at him, but ultimately conceded to his optimism. “...Wu. Call me Lady Wu.”

“Miss Wu, then!” he exclaimed proudly as Wu sighed, getting back into bed. “And what should I call you, Caster?” she mumbled. “You said 16 servants; I only ever recalled 7 when I read up on it as a child. It’d become problematic if we encountered another Caster, right?”

“Hm, a fair point, Miss Wu. How about ‘Lord of Handsomeness’?” responded Caster in a deeper tone. Once again, he ducked to avoid a knife.  
“Be serious about this,” Wu scowled.

Caster grumbled before responding. “Caster of Utopia, then. That shall do.”

Wu sighed, before turning to her clock. “00:01.” Time had begun moving again, it seemed. Wu didn’t question the phenomenon; just like with Caster, it seemed like fate that it happened. She closed her eye and slowly drifted off. Tomorrow just got far more hectic, indeed.

“...That said, is 16 servants not a strange number, Miss Wu? I feel like 22 servants would have been much nicer. Oh, and are you not curious about my identity? I’m, and wait for it, an abandoned car! Ahaha! Do you get the joke, Miss Wu? It is in reference to my rusted parts -”

“SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DAMN FOOL! I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!!”

Wu was already regretting this war, but Caster was as jolly as ever.


	4. Summonings - Lancer of Uranus

Day 00 - April 20, 2023

Old Farmhouse, Outskirts of Wyndarton, Northern Territory

19:30

As dusk approached, the dusty bowls of the harsh outback became draped in a dreamy light. As night replaced day, and yin complemented yang, the golden hour approached at hand. Unseen to all, except for those looking for it, the palpitations of mana gathered its beating heart from the ley of the land, condensing in an unsuspecting farmyard. In the abandoned yard, a pair of blue eyes flickered open.

The stray let out a foul, turbid breath, to breathe in, almost greedily, the thick, pure mana that suffused the dusky air.

"It's most resplendent, this leyline," the youth spoke out in the silent courtyard. "Don't you think so?"

"I see that you too are satisfied, this purity is truly unmatched," they continued. "The elders were right in this being a spot of power."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The Stray continued, their steely eyes agleam with light.

"Indeed, what are we waiting around for?"

"The time. When it's right, we shall begin, and it swiftly approaches," the Stray repeated, and as its limpid blue eyes shut, silence returned to the area.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the clock struck 7:30 on the dot, the youth once again roused from their seeming slumber, rising from their meditative pose. They walked forward, each elegant, measured step awash with the infused glow of mana, flashing in every which color. The waves of mana, like ripples on a pond, slowly radiated, collapsing and rebounding against the magic circle drawn on the dusty ground.

_Agate and Purple-Gold to the Origin  
Pearls and the Firmaments as the cornerstone  
_

The ripples slowly overlapped, their colorful forms lighting the previously dull materials inscribed upon the earth.

_ The ancestors be the great Founder.   
The stoic forest becomes a wall  
_

The flimsy fencing on the yard shook violently, dust stirred in every direction as auspicious winds alighting the ritual circle.

_ The gates of the four directions close, coming from the core, the five-fold path to ascendance circulate _

The colored qi radiating from the summoner started to merge unto one, it's myriad shades uniting.

Vermillion Red

_ Shut (Fill) _

Azure Blue

_Shut (Fill)_

Emerald Green

_Shut (Fill)_

Resplendent Gold

_Shut (Fill)_

Ochre Yellow

_Shut (Fill)_   
_Repeating five-fold_   
_Simply, shatter once filled_

The lights radiating from the circle only glowed brighter and brighter, the formerly straight lines of the circle shattering. As the light reached a zenith, the sonorous voice rang out once more.

_Your self is under me, our fate is in your sword.  
In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!  
_

The magical rhythm of mana reached its crescendo, the magic of the Grail reaching its hand unto the depths of the Throne of Heroes and awakening the Souls of the Heroic. And from the Throne, a swift answer was met. Lights, Smoke, Wind, all was gone Within the circle stood only the Stray Master, and the Servant.

"'Ello, there. Perchance, would you happen to be my new Master?" rang the silken voice of the dame, accompanied by the gentle clicking of the mechanical contraptions behind her back. The coiling hair framed her monocled, intelligent face, while the pseudo-mechanical ball gown she was wearing seemed far too resplendent for any battlefield.

Stunned by the sight of the power radiating from the monstrous being in the form of a well-dressed lady before them, Wu Jiang could but utter only three words. "Yes, we are."


End file.
